


Dilate

by Riian



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A3! NSFW Week, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come play, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Vibrators, pure filth!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riian/pseuds/Riian
Summary: Written for A3! NSFW Week day 7 Sex toys/Mind break/Free prompt. Hisoka and Chikage fuck. What more can I say?
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Dilate

**Author's Note:**

> For A3 NSFW Week Day 7 Sex Toys/Mind Break/Free Prompt (although I'm 2 days late orz).

Chikage shuddering violently below him as he turns the vibrator up to ten, Hisoka lifts himself from the man below to scan across the bites and scratches littered amongst the numerous scars that decorate his chest. Finding one nipple redder than the other he dips back down, determined for the other to be just as red, and presses his tongue against it as he grinds the vibrator harder into Chikage’s prostate.

There’s a barely muffled sob from Chikage when teeth tug and dig into skin, and his cock twitches pathetically as it releases a short spurt of cum into the already full condom. They’ve been at it for over an hour, Hisoka relentless in his onslaught of pain and pleasure and Chikage beyond spent, overstimulated and mind long since clouded over with lust.

A shaky breath leaves Chikage’s lips when Hisoka tugs off the condom, dangling it by the tip and watching closely as Chikage’s cum spills out over his abdomen. He drags it up his chest, and cruelly holds his jaw open with a lazy smile as Chikage can only accept his own cum into his mouth.

“Chikage’s nasty.” The smile turns into a smirk as the man below has to swallow before he can retort. Just as he’s about to, Hisoka reaches down to grind the vibrator harder against his prostate, and the complaint disappears into a broken moan.

“Bastard.” Sitting up slightly, Chikage reaches forward in an attempt to grab Hisoka’s hand and move the vibrator from his bruised prostate. Instead he finds his fingers running through soft, white hair, paled green meeting grey-blue as Chikage pushes his fringe back, Hisoka breaking eye contact to nuzzle into his palm. 

“Don’t act all sweet now.” Opening his eyes to look at Chikage, Hisoka smirks as he observes his expression of annoyance which contrasts with the heavy blush across his face and thin veil of lust still clouding his eyes, before leaning down and locking lips with him. He moves slowly, pressing in and pulling away and sneaking a hand between them to wrap around Chikage’s hardening member. He slips his tongue into Chikage’s mouth when he gasps, other hand slowly moving the toy deep inside of him in tandem with the hand on his dick. 

“But you don’t seem to hate it.” It’s spoken against Chikage’s kiss-swollen lips, Hisoka’s own smirking when the body beneath him jerks against the vibrator and thrusts into his hand. “Chikage’s all riled up again...” 

He leaves Chikage’s lips with a quiet laugh and slides down his frame, mouthing at marks created moments earlier and tongue swirling cum across his pecs before moving down to his abdomen. There’s a small amount of cum drying in the valleys of his abs, and Hisoka’s hand leaves Chikage’s cock to draw through it with a finger. All the while the vibrator is still rubbing up against Chikage’s prostate. Hisoka’s sure he can’t feel anything but the stretch of the toy by now, his prostate overstimulated beyond the point of feeling, so he slips the toy from his ass. There’s a light moan from above when the toy finally leaves Chikage’s body and a sob as Hisoka tilts it so the muscle of his entrance catches and stretches around the head of the vibrator one last time.

Pulling away from Chikage completely, he watches Chikage’s cock twitch as his seed from half an hour ago is finally free to dribble out of his ass and lazily strokes his own neglected erection at the sight. Eyes travelling upwards, he takes in the rest of Chikage’s shuddering body. His cock is hard against his abdomen, cum smeared all over his torso, neck decorated with bites and bruises. He’s thrown an arm over his eyes, face flushed underneath and lips matching his legs. Open. Parted. 

Hisoka gets an idea.

Moving back over Chikage, he pulls the arm away from his eyes and swings a leg over to lightly straddle his head before reaching forward to drag a nail up the underside of his cock. There’s a groan from below response, Chikage’s hands flying to grip Hisoka’s thighs, and Hisoka hums as it muffles and vibrates against his balls. 

Lifting himself up slightly, he curves to look under himself, Chikage’s cock leaking slightly against his cheek as he guides his own into Chikage’s mouth. 

“Mmm.” Hisoka lets small gasps and moans fall from his lips as he pushes his cock deep and hard, the head repeatedly rubbing and hitting the back of Chikage’s throat. His mouth feels so warm and pliant around him; tongue pressing his cock up to rub against the roof of his mouth, plump, bruised lips stretched around his length and mouth sucking him back in every time he moves out to thrust in again. 

Tearing his eye away from the spectacle below, Hisoka wipes the cum off his cheek and takes in the state of Chikage’s cock. He can only chuckle between moans as it twitches with every thrust into his mouth, precum dribbling onto his abs. Chikage chokes slightly when he finally wraps a hand around his cock, and groans around Hisoka’s cock when he licks around the head before finally sinking down. 

Holding Chikage’s hips down he gets to work on matching the other’s pace, hollowing out his cheeks before pushing his tongue against cock and moaning hard. It’s not long before both of them are vibrating around each other and releasing into each other’s mouths. Hisoka pulls off from Chikage’s cock with a pop to press his own further into Chikage’s mouth until he chokes and swallows. 

Finally lifting himself, he turns around, straddling Chikage, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Chikage’s fucked-out ones. There’s a slight sound of protests when Hisoka pries Chikage’s mouth open, pushing his seed into the other’s mouth before pulling away and covering Chikage’s mouth.

“Tastes gross, you have it.” Hand still over Chikage’s mouth, he reaches over and pulls a marshmallow from the bag balancing precariously on the edge of the beg. He doesn’t miss the way Chikage scowls beneath him before swallowing his own load as Hisoka pops the fluffy sweet into his own mouth.

“Good..” Lifting his hand from Chikage’s mouth, Hisoka slides down to snuggle into his side.

“Oi, don’t you dare fall asleep.”

“Mn.. tired…”

“Hey- Oi!”

“Zzz…”

**Author's Note:**

> Very bold of me to disappear off the face of the earth only to return with pure filth. Anyway I will probably disappear again until Gekka Week or something. We'll see.
> 
> Talk to me or smth maybe idk Twt: @hisochikas


End file.
